Be Careful What you Wish For
by BorntothePurple
Summary: When Roxanne and Minion throw Megamind a birthday party, he makes two wishes. Unfortunately for him, his wishes come true in the worst way imaginable. Will he and his friends be able to cope- or even survive?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, here goes. My first Megamind fanfic. First off, I should say that I don't own Megamind or any of the characters, Dreamworks does, and I am just playing around with them. I will not be getting any financial rewards from this fic- its just for fun._

_Note to readers: I hope you like this. I have read so many great fanfictions on this site that I am a bit intimidated. But I hope this turned out ok. _

After a long day of flying around on his hovercraft, keeping an eye on the city he had pledged to protect, Megamind was headed back to his lair. He angled the hovercraft, a new, improved model that was sleeker and faster than the original, into a turn and flew through the secret entrance to his lair. The fake observatory was still on the roof. He really had to do a little more renovation. He had installed a set of windows similar to those first ones he had seen in the mayor's office. They made the lair so much brighter and less dreary. It was nice to finally have a place that was truly his own. He never had had a real home before. Oh, yes, he had the prison- but that was hardly like living in an actual dwelling. As a villain, he had always been on the run. Every time Metro Man found his latest hideout, he would have to relocate. It was a challenge finding a different place to set up his evil plans, but he had always managed it. The downside was that no place ever really got the chance to feel like home. Things were different now. He had an actual place that was his, a place where he could feel safe and secure. A place he could take the time to decorate to his tastes. It felt good. Megamind entered his lair and was immediately greeted by a mob of brain-bots. To his amusement (but not really his surprise) they were decked out with little party hats.

"Happy Birthday sir," said Minion, walking up to him. "Roxanne is in the kitchen. She is just putting a few finishing touches on the cake. We made your favorite- with chocolate frosting and strawberry filling."

Megamind smiled at his best friend. Draping his white cape over a chair, he followed Minion into the room that served as a kitchen.

Roxanne looked up from the cake and smiled. She was wearing an emerald green skirt and white blouse, and looked beautiful. He felt a surge of happiness, like he always did when seeing her after a long day fighting crime.

"Happy Birthday," she said. She walked up to him, reaching out.

He enveloped her in his arms. "I wanted to make this day very special," she said. "After all, it's the first time we've celebrated your birthday together. But first I have something to show you."

She led him over to a table in the corner . The table was full to overflowing with cards, stuffed animals, and brightly wrapped packages. "These are yours," she said.

"All from you and Minion? You didn't have to do this."

"No, actually they aren't from me or Minion. They are from citizens of Metro City. I've been sneaking down to get the mail for the past three weeks, collecting it before you got home. These are all gifts and cards that people sent. You have a lot of fans out there, people who are grateful for all you've done. Defeating Titan. Keeping the city safe."

Megamind stared at the overflowing table. This was something new. As a villain, he had never received any attention on his birthday from anyone other than Minion. Of course, the fish had always found ways to make Megamind's birthdays happy; he would cook a great meal, and give a gift. Often, the gift took the form of new clothing- a new outfit, cape or boots. Something he had worked on for a while but managed to keep a secret. So Megamind was never without gifts on his birthday. But this was altogether unexpected. He didn't know what to say.

"Come sit down." Roxanne led him to the kitchen table, and the huge birthday cake. The brain bots made excited circles around all three of them, making their "bong" noise, happy to see their master and seeming to comprehend that today was special.

Megamind had never had a reason to actually go though the theatrics of blowing out candles, but Roxanne seemed to want it, so he did. When she told him to make a wish before cutting the cake, he felt the first stirring of sadness inside. The truth was, special occasions always made him feel a bit unhappy. People often celebrated holidays with their family. His parents were long gone, and he was the last of his race. There was always that underlying sadness on what were supposed to be happy days.

"I wish there were others like me." He thought. Then he thought maybe he shouldn't make a wish that would never come true. He amended it. "I wish I had an opponent who would really challenge me. Like Metro Man used to. Just…a challenge. To make life more interesting."

He was about to tell Roxanne his wishes when she said, "Don't tell me or they won't come true."

The cake was delicious- moist and rich in flavor. Minion was such a great cook. When he told Minion how much he loved his baking, the little fish's face filled with pride.

Megamind felt a surge of true joy. Why was he allowing himself to grieve about having no biological relatives? Minion was his family, and now Roxanne. They were the best family he could ever hope for. He was not alone.

Roxanne said, "Can I ask you a question?"

Megamind paused, looking up from the cake. He nodded.

"Were you the one who put the cake on my kitchen table on my last birthday? The one that I found when I woke up in the morning? Back when you were still a villain?"

Megaman smiled. "Minion baked it. I snuck into your apartment and left it."

"I always thought it was you. At first I thought it was Metro Man, but when he denied it, I figured you had done it."

"I wanted you to have a surprise on your birthday." Megaman said. "I actually wanted to kidnap you and bring you back to the lair and offer you the cake. But I wasn't sure how you'd react to that. I went back and forth for a while. In the end I just decided to leave it."

"How did you even know it was my birthday?"

Megaman smiled and shrugged. "I tried to learn a lot about you back then. You know?"

"I think it was sweet. Like I said, I always thought it was you, but it never seemed right to ask. I knew you'd be embarrassed if I brought it up while you were holding me hostage."

"Yeah, probably." He said sheepishly. It seemed so strange now, the charade that they had played for so long. Him posing as the villainous kidnapper, holding her hostage, trying to frighten her, threatening to torture her in unspeakable ways if Metro Man didn't come to face him. He had always known he would never really hurt her. Surely, she had known that too. That was why, despite all his theatrics, she had never actually been afraid.

In a million years, Megamind would never have guessed that he and Roxanne would have ended up together. He had always thought she was beautiful, always admired her bravery. But she had been Metro Man's girl (or so he had thought.) He had known that there was never any possibility that their relationship could be anything other than captor and victim. If victim was really the right word.

Megamind, Roxanne and Minion sat together, talking and laughing for several hours until Minion finally got up to clear the table and Roxanne led Megamind into the bedroom for a little private time together.

As Megamind drifted off to sleep, hearing Roxanne's peaceful breathing next to him, he couldn't help but think about how lucky he was.

_Reviews would make me very happy. _

_I have to warn you- this fic starts out light, but will get dark. So be warned. I hope you are with me for the ride. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to thank my wonderful beta _**raspberryseedz **_for all their help. The chapter turned out much better than it would have otherwise! Thanks to them also for the encouragement, and for cheering me up when I got discouraged. I am putting the story back up despite getting few reviews- I am hoping that at least a couple of people will enjoy it!_

_I do not own Megamind, DreamWorks does. I am writing this fan fiction for fun and will not be getting any monetary gain from it._

_And now, without further ado, I introduce you to..._

The man in the rumpled gray jacket sat at the bar, drinking his beer and staring off into space. It was almost three in the morning, and The Cat's Meow, one of the seedier bars in the little town of East Avalon, was practically empty. Behind him, a small group of men were playing billiards on a worn, shabby pool table. Several bar-stools down, another solitary drunk was nursing his drink. The bartender, looking bored, was polishing some glasses.

Michael Slade was spending the evening the way he spent almost every evening - drinking himself into a stupor. He was well past the stage of weepy self-pity and heading towards a state of comfortable numbness when the television above the grimy bar distracted him from his thoughts.

It was a recap of the six o'clock news. The face of well-known reporter Roxanne Ritchi filled the screen. She looked fresh-faced and happy, smiling, not a single hair out of place. The camera panned over to a large building with a huge statue in front of it. He was treated to the enthusiastic faces of people in a large crowd, then Roxanne was speaking into the camera again. The volume was turned down and Slade could not hear what she was saying, but he didn't have to. It was the opening of the new Megamind Museum. Slade had forgotten.

He was suddenly gripping his beer glass so hard that it felt like it was about to shatter into a million pieces. He watched as the blue skinned alien stepped out to address the crowd. Slade saw him whip out a small gun, playfully aim it at the onlookers then pull it back, laughing. The camera then focused on the crowd. They were clapping and cheering. Megamind's face filled the screen again. He was smiling, obviously eating up all of the positive attention that was being bestowed upon him by the admiring multitudes.

"Bartender, change the station! I don't want to see this garbage!" Slade yelled. The three men at the pool table looked up in surprise.

"No, leave it," said the bald man with tattoos on his forearms.

"I said change the God damned station! I can't stand to see that guy's face! He's no hero - he's a selfish, stuck up murderer."

"What's wrong with Megamind? My sister lives in Metro City, and she says that that Titan was leveling buildings all over the place. She was scared for her life, and Megamind saved everybody. He's not so bad... I think he deserves the museum."

Slade got up and walked over to the man. He swung one heavy fist at the man's face, catching him completely by surprise. His fist collided with the man's nose with a very satisfying crunch. The man staggered backwards, hands to his face. Blood poured out from between his fingers.

The stricken man's two companions came at him, one in a leather jacket and brandishing a pool stick, the other long-haired and greasy in a wife beater. Leather Jacket swung his stick, and Slade dodged out of the way. He felt the rush of air at the stick missed his head by inches.

He charged the man, barreling into him and forcing him back into the wall. Two quick punches to the stomach and his adversary was doubled over in pain. His long-haired companion grabbed Slade by the shoulders and spun him around. Slade blocked the man's first punch and kicked him in the genitals. He too went down. The man with the broken nose came at him next, and Slade took a jarring punch to the side of the face. He staggered back and almost tripped over the bald man, who was getting to his feet. Slade ripped the stick out of his hands. He plunged it forward, slamming it into the chest of the man with the broken nose, who staggered back from the momentum of the blow. Slade turned towards his companion. He was just about to hit the man in the head when he heard the bartender yelling.

"Slade! That's enough! Drop the stick or I'm calling the police!"

"You're crazy!" yelled the man with a broken nose. Slade threw down the pool cue. He walked over to the bar, tossed a fistful of bills down, and staggered towards the exit. He was shaking with rage.

"My God, what was his problem?" one of the men asked.

The bartender sighed. "Megamind killed his mother. It happened three years ago, and that was about the time he started drinking. Apparently, she was driving her car and something Megamind knocked over fell on it. He's been a little crazy ever since. You should have heard him ranting and raving in here when Megamind killed Metro Man and didn't get the death penalty. I thought he was gonna tear the whole place apart. "

In the parking lot, Slade fumbled for his keys and opened the door to his beat-up Chevy. He climbed in and started the engine. He was still flushed with rage and weak from spent adrenaline. He cursed himself for losing his temper - all he needed was to be hauled in to the police station for fighting again. But breaking that jerk's nose had felt so good….

He drove down the long road through the woods. He had gotten about halfway home when disaster struck. Something large passed In front of the car and with a sickening thud he hit it. Losing control, he skidded off the road into a ditch.

He hadn't seen it clearly and wondered, for one horrible minute, it if it had been a person. He looked in his rear-view mirror, shaken. There were no other cars on the road. Thank God no one had seen. If it had been a person, he could get away - but he had better go right now. He had flung something into the darkness and he didn't want to know what it was. Putting the car in reverse, he stamped down on the accelerator. The engine sputtered and turned over and the car stalled.

"Shit," he muttered, "now I'm really in trouble." He would have to leave his car on the side of the road if he wanted to get home tonight. Fortunately, he was only about two miles away from home. But there was no way to hide what he had done - if he'd killed a person, the police would know when they found his car. He jumped out of the car and walked around to the front, examining the dent in the hood. He looked down the road and felt an immediate surge of relief.

A deer was lying on the side of the road, still alive. It panted and thrashed, one leg bent underneath it at an awkward angle. Thank God! No reason to call the police. But the car was still a problem. He should probably call a tow truck, but the police might arrive, and he was still too drunk to talk his way out of it - he would get another DUI.

Suddenly he was hit by a wave of nausea. Doubling over, he vomited into the grass.

As he choked and coughed and slowly straightened up, he was suddenly bathed in a blue glow. The glow surrounded him, and he raised his eyes to see a strange shape hovering over his head. As bright as the light was, he had not seen it approach. One second there had been nothing. The next second, the world was bathed in bright blue light.

Confused, he staggered back. "What the hell?"

He looked up at the strange craft above him. It was small and circular, a glowing ball of light.

Shielding his eyes with his hands, he stared up at it in shock. Suddenly the light became so bright that he flinched. A loud noise, and he was thrown off his feet. He fell onto the grass on the side of the road, and knew no more.

...

Roxanne woke up to the faint sound of a blowtorch coming from Megamind's workshop. She yawned and glanced at the clock. It was seven in the morning. He was up even earlier than usual.

She sat up in bed, brushing a hand through her hair. One of Megamind's black capes was draped over the chair nearby. Standing up, she wrapped the cape around her for warmth; the lair was a bit chilly. Sometimes it felt nice to wear his capes.

She crept quietly into his workshop.

He didn't hear her as she came in; the sound of the blowtorch was too loud. He was soldering a piece of something together. She watched him for a few minutes. Papers with schematics on them were scattered all over the table and on the floor. Bits of machinery, nuts and bolts and circuits, littered the room. When he was working on a new project, it could occupy him completely. He often worked for hours, forgetting to eat or sleep, and she or Minion would have to finally get his attention and encourage him to take a break.

He looked up and noticed her.

He pulled back the faceplate that he was wearing and smiled. Roxanne walked up to him. "What are you working on?"

"A teleportation device," he said. "When this is finished, it will allow me to enter the chamber and reappear anywhere I want to. After I finish, I hope to put together a portable version. I figure it could come in pretty handy." He paused. "I have been toying around with the idea for a while, but I had a breakthrough last night. Honestly, Roxanne, I'm sometimes such a genius I amaze myself. It's pract-tic-ally done."

He paused. "Hey, you're wearing my cape." He sounded pleased.

Roxanne twirled around in the cape and said, "It looks good on me. Where's Minion?"

"He's out picking up something for dinner."

"Dinner? The sun is barely up."

"He wants to try something new. Some kind of soup. He saw it on the Food Network. He watches two different cooking shows every evening, and sometimes tries to copy what he sees. This soup was featured on one. The other recipe was a smoked salmon. And that was kind of…."

Roxanne finished with a smile. "Wrong on so many levels."

"Are you going to be home for dinner?"

Roxanne sighed. "I don't know. I hate to miss it, but I have a lot to do in the office today. I have to appear on camera this morning in two hours, and then I'll be interviewing a school administrator from the state college. They've just added a History of Alien Superheroes class to their curriculum, and my boss thought it would be a good story. The interview is scheduled at two, but the campus is three hours away. So I don't know. Maybe save me a bowl, okay?"

Megamind looked slightly crestfallen at that. Leaning over, she gave him a kiss. "You can show me your new invention when I get back." Then she headed for the bathroom to get ready. As a reporter on camera, she had to get her hair and make-up just right. She wished it wouldn't be such a long day.

...

Slade awoke the next morning. His head was pounding, and he groaned. He realized he was lying in bed, fully clothed. He felt awful. Slowly, he stood up. His mind was fuzzy and every muscle in his body ached.

He must have gotten awfully drunk last night. He was used to waking up with hangovers, but this was beyond anything he had known.

He didn't remember anything from the night before except for getting into his car at the bar. He must have driven home, but for the life of him, he could not remember the drive or anything else after leaving the bar. He took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. He had to stop drinking so much.

He walked into the living room and glanced at the clock. It was almost noon.

Sooner or later, he had to get his act together and get a job. He couldn't keep spending his days lying around in the apartment and his nights drinking. The money from his mother's life insurance would eventually run out, and he needed to have a source of income by then.

As he looked at the television set, a memory from last night assailed him. Megamind standing in front of his new museum, looking out at the cheering crowd. He felt the familiar rage.

Suddenly the end table in front of his chair flew forward and hit the television with a huge crash. The screen shattered, smoke rising.

Slade stared, shocked.

All at once, a memory came flooding into his mind. Standing by the side of the road. Being enveloped by a strange blue light. What on earth had happened to him last night?

And how had the end table, a table so heavy he could not lift it, gone flying across the room? Had he somehow done that?

Getting up, he went over to examine the television. It was completely smashed, and the table was broken in two.

He heard a pounding on his door. His neighbor. He ignored it.

Turning towards the sofa, he concentrated. As he looked at the sofa, it began to rise. A foot above the ground. Two. Three.

He pulled his gaze away, and the sofa fell with a crash.

"My god. My god." He thought. It had something to do with the light. It had to. Walking into his kitchen, still ignoring the knocking on the door, he began flinging utensils across the room with almost no effort. How had this happened? Last night he had been an ordinary person. Now he was able to move things with his mind almost effortlessly.

He knew exactly what he would do with his new-found powers. A surge of hope and happiness gripped him. It was even stronger than his rage had been. Did it matter where his new powers came from? He finally had a chance at defeating his enemy.

He walked into his bedroom and opened the drawer where he kept his mother's last gift. She had died two days before her birthday, and he had never been able to give it to her. He unwrapped the package and pulled out a red scarf. Looking down at the scarf, he suddenly realized, with a burst of clarity, why it was the only possession of his mother's that he still had. He realized why he had kept it hidden away, safe, for the past three years. The scarf had a destiny, just like he did.

He twined the scarf around his fingers and gave it a yank. It was nice and strong. Slade smiled a wicked smile.

_Okay. Look, I know I'm kind of going out on a limb with this chapter - writing a chapter of Megamind fan fiction with so little Megamind in it - but don't worry, there will be much more of him and Roxanne in future chapters. This is just to set the stage a little more. I also have to warn you that it may be a little time before I get to update- I'm starting MTX a chemotherapy drug today (though I'm actually taking it for RA) and I've been warned that its pretty serious stuff so I may be out of commission due to side effects for a little while- But I will get the third part up as soon as I can!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here we are, up to chapter three. First I have to say that none of the characters in Megamind are mine, they belong to Dreamworks and I am only writing this for fun. Thank you to my wonderful beta, and my great reviewers._

_Tomorrow, (Saturday) is actually my birthday…..so here's my birthday present to all of you on the best fandom on Fan fiction net. Here we go….._

_..._

It was nearly two in the afternoon when Megamind completed the teleportation chamber. He had been working for six hours nonstop, and, as always, his obsession with completing the new invention had driven every other thought from his mind. Now, having teleported several objects across the room and discovering that the teleportation device worked like a charm, he began thinking about Roxanne and wondering if he had been too abrupt with her that morning. He had barely paid any attention to her at all. Now he regretted that. He started looking for the cell phone that she had given him, moving aside papers and bits of machinery, and finally uncovered it. He thought about calling her, then realized she might be in the middle of an interview or otherwise occupied. He decided to text her instead.

_Hi. Just thinking about you. Hope all is well. Can't wait for you to get home. _ Then he paused and added _L__ove you, talk soon. Megamind_

Sometimes he found it hard to believe that Roxanne Ritchie, the beautiful, talented Roxanne Ritchie, was really his girlfriend. The whole concept of a relationship was completely foreign to him. He was discovering everything for the first time. Usually this was a delight, but sometimes he felt tremendously insecure. The truth was he really had no idea about the dynamics of dating. The whole thing was a mystery to him. Often, he did not know how to act - how to be romantic, how to be a good partner. Somehow, when he was with Roxanne, his insecurities melted away and he felt happy and comfortable. He loved being with her. When he was with her, everything seemed right, natural. He was perfectly content. It was only when she was gone, away at work or at a meeting that uncertainty would set in. Could he really hope to keep Roxanne by his side? Surely, there were so many other men - normal men - who she would be attracted to. Men who knew how to play the game. Who knew how to pursue a woman, win her, and keep her. How could he hope to compete? He was still an alien, still different, and completely inexperienced.

The past few months sometimes seemed like a dream - so much had changed in such a short amount of time. Suddenly he was no longer a villain, but Metrosity's greatest hero and protector. Somehow, he had gone from being an outcast, with only Minion as a friend, to being celebrated by the whole city and loved by Roxanne.

Suddenly he wanted to do something - something special for Roxanne. Unfortunately, he had no idea what.

"Minion!" He called.

The robotic gorilla with the head of a fishbowl came into the room."You called me, sir?"

"I want to do something special for Roxanne, but I have no idea what. I need ideas."

"Well boss, you could send her a gift. Flowers, candy, something like that. That might be a nice surprise for her."

Megamind considered the idea. It sounded good but - candy would be eaten and forgotten. Flowers would wilt so quickly. An idea struck him - how about holographic flowers? It shouldn't be too hard to do - one of his machines could make a beautiful bouquet that would never wilt or group, and never need watering. Quickly, he headed for the storeroom, sending a cloud of brain bots scattering. They reformed and followed him, "bowg"-ing quietly. Why not surprise her in person? There was a tracking device in Roxanne's car - they had agreed on having one so that Megamind would always know where she was in case of an emergency. He could calibrate the teleportation machine to place him at the car. All he needed to do were some calculations. He could surprise her with his virtual bouquet.

He was fiddling with his holographic generator when the police scanner suddenly came alive.

"All units, 304 Main St., First National Bank, robbery in progress."

Megamind sighed. For a moment, he toyed with the thought of ignoring the summons. But he was a hero now. He couldn't do that. He was needed, and he had to respond. The bank was right down the street, and he decided to take the hovercraft because the time it would take to calibrate the teleportation machine would make it so that the hovercraft would be faster. Minion, who had heard the scanner, met him as he came out of the room.

"Would you like me to go with you, boss?"

"No, Minion," Megamind said. "This should be a piece of cake. I can handle it on my own. Stay here in case Roxanne calls on the landline and needs something."

"You got it, Sir."

Draping his white cape over his shoulders, Megamind jumped into the hovercraft and sped off.

…..

Slade paced restlessly around his apartment, going from room to room, barely noticing his surroundings. A car. He needed a car, dammit! Why did his car have to be in the shop when he needed it most? He could rent a car, but then he have to give his ID. He knew he needed to cover his tracks. Who could he borrow a car from? Bill? No, Bill had his impounded last week. Larry? He hadn't talked to Larry in a while, and Larry would probably ask a million questions about why he wanted it and where he was going. His mind was racing through all the possibilities when suddenly he thought of Kristin. Kristin had a car.

Kristin Dell was a 40 something single woman who drank even more than he did. She lived down the street in another apartment complex. One night, he had made the mistake of driving her home. He could barely remember getting from the bar to her door, but he did remember waking up the next morning in her bed. He remembered her boozy, glazed eyes, red rimmed with dark circles under them. He remembered the obscene smell of her breath on his face as she tried to kiss him good morning. He had rolled out of bed, pulling on his pants and staggering away, mumbling that he would call her, lying through his teeth, horrified at what he had done.

She had called for weeks, every hour of the day and night. He had dreaded going back to the Middletown Tavern, where she was a fixture every night. Twice she had come to his house in the middle of the night, drunk and yelling at the top of her lungs about how he had used her. He was lucky the neighbors hadn't called the police.

Now he went rooting through the papers scattered around his room and found the letter she had written him slipped under his door. Scanning through the blue scrawl of her handwriting, which was barely legible, he finally located her phone number, picked up the phone, and dialed.

…..

Miles above the planet, hidden from the view of anyone on earth, a small space pod orbited. Through a large monitor, the two occupants were keeping an eye on the planet below. The scene before them kept changing. They watched in silence for a few seconds, examining images of the tall buildings and busy streets in downtown Metro City. After a moment, the taller occupant of the spaceship spoke.

"Things _are_ unfolding well. He is on his way to Metro City."

A female voice spoke. "I still think he is unsuitable for the task at hand."

"We agreed that he is the best candidate out of all of the ones we have been following."

"The best maybe, S'yel, but still unsuitable. He is too impulsive. He does not have the patience of a truly good assassin."

"But most of that is due to the alcohol. As a result of our experiment, he will no longer be able to indulge in it. It will have no effect on him. And his penchant for violence will serve us well. He will be a formidable tool. And besides, whether he is successful or not, it will be an excellent test. We will see how Megamind handles such a dangerous enemy. It will help us evaluate how best to neutralize him. If the subject fails, we still have a number of options."

"I stand by my belief that we should simply eliminate Megamind ourselves."

"Too dangerous Joquain. Not only would we be putting ourselves at risk, we would be in danger of revealing our existence to the humans. We need to move carefully to neutralize all threats. Only then can we risk exposure."

"This plan is not without its own risks."

"It is still safer than an outright attack on our enemy."

"I also disagree with your readiness to turn the subject loose. Without the proper instruction, how can he hope to adequately control his powers? I suspect that, beyond your wish for us to remain hidden, there is another factor at work."

"Really? And what might that be?"

"Quite frankly, I think you are enjoying leaving so many factors open to chance. You relish the uncertainty. This is entertainment for you. Please remember this is not a game. We have valuable things to learn, and a great deal to accomplish. We should not be wasting our resources."

"Joquain, you forget your place. I am in command, not you."

"Then please take your command seriously. We have not prepared the subject as thoroughly as we could have. Despite his considerable power, he is untested as well as flawed. If we want to give Megamind a challenge, to see how he will react, we should make sure that it is a real challenge."

"I think he will do better than you suspect. Aside from being unafraid to act, he is not a stupid man. Records show that his IQ is high, and he possesses a strong will. He is more clever than you give him credit for. Now if there is nothing else, I have important matters to attend to."

The taller being walked away. The other one stayed and watched the screen, waiting to see what would happen next.

…

_So there you have it. Tomorrow (Saturday) is actually my birthday. So I am rushing to post this the night before in the hope that I will wake up to a few nice comments as a birthday present :_


End file.
